Jinchuriki under the full moon
by 61394
Summary: a lot can go wrong when your pulling a prank you could miss you could get the wrong person you could get attacked by a werewolf don't believe me just ask Naruto Uzumaki and his new mom
1. Chapter 1

Good evening everybody and welcome to Jinchuriki under the full moon right now this is only a one shot but I could be persuaded to do more given the proper incentive reviews faves follows ectera ecetera so then on to Jinchuriki of the full moon

Jinchuriki beneath the full moon

Naruto smiled this plan to get back at that stupid teme Sasuke was pure genius he'd cover the door to his apartment with skunk guts

Hey if people didn't like the smell of a live one imagine how much people would run from Sasuke when he smelled like their insides

For a nine year old this was some serious thinking

Or at least it was in the mind of Naruto Uzumaki aka the village jinchuriki of the nine tails aka again the village pariah

Naruto was so busy day dreaming about how'd he be a super ninja with Sakura chan on his arm that he tripped the bucket of guts he was carrying flew through the air dumping their cargo all over his hair

"Oh man eww this is gross" Naruto whined sniffing himself "I reek guess I'd better go home and take a bath" Naruto leapt off the roof and back through the tree's it being the fastest way to his apartment

A pair of glowing yellow eyes watched him the hunter had no idea how a wounded skunk was leaping through the tree's like a monkey and it didn't care

The meat was getting away and it needed to feed to satiate the hunger and it flew across the ground it's feet pounding across the warm soil as it flew towards it's target

Naruto heard something and looked down to see a man sized wolf chasing him and based on how his mouth was open he was hungry

Like Naruto at an all you can eat ramen contest hungry

But Naruto was the ramen

Naruto ran as fast as his little legs could carry him but the wolf was gaining Naruto leapt to the right and then the left and down flying into a mud puddle the wolf ran past him

"that was close" Naruto said after a tense thirty seconds of hiding Naruto got out of the mud

But the wolf had been waiting pretending to have lost it's prey to lure him into a false state of security before it pounced

And pounce it did sinking it's fangs deep into Narutos neck Naruto roared in pain the veins around his neck turned black and darkness clouded his vision

The wolfs eyes stopped glowing becoming more human like the wolf stepped back it's form glowed purple before in it's place was a woman in her twenties

she had long black hair with silver streaks and orange eyes with yellow pupils she wore a black form fitting top with grey leggings and close toed shoes around her neck was a gold necklace with a wolf head charm

"Oh no oh no dear Inari what have I done" she said looking at the kid she'd bitten "why the heck is a kid running around under a full moon covered in skunk guts is it some stupid ninja ritual"

Though considering how this hadn't happened before it was unlikely

The woman tried to wake the kid "come on kid please wake up please for the love of Inari wake up"

In the woman's mind terrible thoughts swam like the Hokage discovering the kids body or the military police then the Hokage executing her

Or worse the alpha council if this kid didn't make it she'd be punished for hunting a human confused nose or not she'd be executed

The woman shuddered she did not want to know what her lungs being filled with molten silver would feel like

Red chakra surrounded the kid before his veins returned to normal silver streaks in Narutos hair "oh thank Inari he survived the metamorphosis" the woman sighed placing an ear against his chest his heartbeat was beating strong and proud like a werewolf should be

She winced right she now had to explain to the kid he was a werewolf and because she bit him and turned him she was now by pack law and blood something even more life altering

His mother

Iruka Umino looked over his class all twenty seven of his students were present but one Naruto Uzumaki this made a week since Naruto had been to class and the instructor was getting worried

The door opened and inside came Naruto or a new and improved Naruto

He was still blonde haired and whiskered mark but now there were streaks of silver in his hair

And he had new clothes a half orange half black jacket with a white shirt beneath it black pants with orange lining and black sandals

Naruto smiled a cheeky grin "yo sorry I'm late Iruka sensei" in a Kakashi ish tone

"Naruto Uzumaki care to explain where you've been" Iruka demanded while praying that he hadn't been in the presence of a the silver haired jonin

"Oh yeah Iruka Sensei I got great news I got adopted last week"

"you did" Iruka asked feeling happy for the blonde Naruto's smile got a hundred times bigger

"Yep so forget Naruto Uzumaki future hokage and remember the name Naruto Awayoru"

"Well then Mr. Awayoru go sit next to Hinata and we'll begin class" Naruto nodded and sat down in the mentioned seat

"Hi Hinata"

"Ohayo Naruto Kun" Hinata mumbled Naruto leaned close making Hinata eep Naruto smiled at the Hyuga heiress

"Hey Hinata you smell really nice"

Hinata's face turned redder then the reddest tomato and she fainted on the spot

"AH Iruka sensei something's wrong with Hinata" Naruto shouted in a panic

Iruka shook his head it seems the old Inuzuka expression was true an old dog can't learn new tricks

Sarutobi looked at the woman no the werewolf that had bit Naruto the week before "so your taking responsibilities for your action's miss"

"Tsume Tsume Awayoru Hokage Sama and yes I am" Sarutobi leaned back in his chair taking in a long smoke from his pipe before he sighed

"very well I'll approve your adoption but just so we're clear miss Awayoru" killing intent filled the room to the point the hidden Anbu had trouble not wanting to run and run as far as possible

"If you do anything to hurt Naruto or attack another citizen of my village I can assure you the punishment of the Alpha council will seem like a slap on the wrist compared to what I can do is that clear"

Tsume nodded "Yes Hokage Sama" the killing intent stopped "very good then it's about dismissal time if you hurry you can pick up your son"

Tsume nodded at the dismissal "yes hokage sama thank you hokage sama" Tsume left silently vowing to protect Naruto from any threat and to never ever

EVER arouse the anger of the Sandaime Hokage

Well how's that for a story read and review if you liked and if you didn't well

 _ **Happīharou~in**_


	2. Chapter 2

Feliz dia de los muertos which means happy day of the dead and a happy day it is for you guys due to a positive reaction Jinchuriki under the full moon will not be a Halloween special but a whole story

Do I promise it'll be an epically long one no do I promise at least twenty chapters maybe

Anyways Naruto's first lesson as a shinobi ramen isn't always your friend especially when it comes from another werewolf

Jinchuriki under the full moon

Naruto was deep in thought a rare sight to see I assure you and interesting what could he possibly be contemplating what deep thought provoking thing would Naruto say next

"How should I wear my headband" Naruto said

Why is this writer not surprised that's what he's thinking about Naruto is twelve years old now in his last year of the academy and ready to take the test

He wanted to take it early but his mother had been against it and said he should wait with the rest of his class especially since he wasn't human anymore

"Naruto breakfast" Tsume called "I made your favorite" Naruto ran downstairs sliding into his seat in the Awayoru's apartment Tsume kissed the top of his head before his butt was in the chair

"Mom knock it off I'm going to be a ninja soon" Tsume messed with his hair and sat down "I know my little pup is going to be fighting for Territory and Alpha" she said using an old werewolf phrase

Naruto nodded "I can't wait especially when I beat Sasuke Teme he's suc what's the word"

"a teme" Tsume suggested Naruto nodded "yeah he's such a teme all the girls fall all over him and he's so quiet and moody like someone stuck a stick up his butt"

Tsume didn't argue for one thing even after three years parenting Naruto was not so easy for her it's not like either had a choice after she bit him taking away his humanity

She also knew part of a werewolfs nature was competitive wanting to be the best at something even when the other wasn't competing for Naruto it was being the top ninja in his class and then hokage

Part of her remembered he was trying to prank Sasuke that night so the rivalry was more then just instincts

Naruto had left while she was thinking he was still hungry but he definitely couldn't be late for the academy today

This was his year to be a ninja Naruto started running he was halfway to the academy when he bumped into a man the man stood up and kept on walking

"Hey mister you forgot your" Naruto looked to see an Ichiraku's take out container Naruto was hungry even if the ramen did smell a little funky maybe Ayame was trying some new flavor

Naruto picked it up helping himself as he went "Hey Naruto are you going to eat all that" Choji asked when he walked in and saw Naruto eating ramen Naruto was about to say no when his stomach felt queasy

"help yourself" Naruto said giving the rest to Choji his stomach really wasn't feeling good now he nearly threw up during the written and accuracy tests

especially after Sasuke got a perfect score the sparring was even worse on his stomach "hey baka" Sakura said to him when they walked into the classroom

"Hi Sakura Chan" Naruto greeted Tsume had drilled into his head that girls didn't like being asked out all the time especially not after they were just rejected

"you look awful you should go to the nurses office" Sakura told him before taking her seat by her rival Ino

Naruto did feel awful but he wasn't going to let that stop him from passing the test Naruto's turn was soon up

"Alright Naruto please make three clones" Naruto nodded and began molding his chakra Narutos vision blurred and fell to his knees Naruto belched blood all over the floor silver tinted stomach acid and blood fell from his mouth like the waterfalls of Takigakure

"Naruto" Iruka said in concern "Mizuki get a medical ninja now" Iruka yelled Naruto's vision blurred and he passed out

"I can't believe the silver actually worked" the man who dropped his ramen said making a hand sign he changed he became dark skinned with spiky black hair wearing a grey sleeveless shirt

With black pants and sandals red dog tags hung from his neck "time to deal with the little pup and get back what he stole from me" he said walking towards the Konoha hospital

Naruto was hooked to an iv and a heart rate monitor Tsume paced in his room with Iruka "you don't have to stay mr. Umino"

Iruka stood up "with all due respect Miss. Awayoru your son is also my student and this happened on my watch I won't leave till he's awake"

"thank you" Tsume said "could I get you some coffee at least I saw a machine by the nurses station" Iruka nodded "I'll send for you if he wakes up

Tsume left and Iruka sat back down looking over Naruto's chart based off his blood test Naruto was highly allergic to silver which was found in his stomach and on the academy floor

The question was how did silver get into Naruto's stomach "oh well this is going to be messy" a man said entering the room Iruka stood up drawing a kunai

"I don't suppose you could leave and let me kill him" he asked Iruka's eyes narrowed was his response

"fine loser don't haunt me after I've killed you" he ran forward faster then most Chunin but Iruka wasn't most Chunin Iruka leapt over him and threw a kunai piercing his back but he wasn't done yet wire was wrapped around the ring Iruka pulled on the wire pulling the kunai out

Iruka held the kunai against the floor and made the kanji to contain "Fuinjutsu paralysis garrote seal" red ink flowed from the kanji wrapping around Iruka's opponent till he passed out

Iruka was about to alert security when the man changed he grew two feet and dropped to all fours he became covered in black fur "Human" he growled "you've made me mad"

He howled breaking Iruka's Fuinjutsu and tackled him he opened his mouth to rip his heart out of the teachers body when Tsume charged in knocking the larger wolf off

"Tsume my mate how wonderful to see you to smell you I can't wait till we're together" the male wolf said

"We are not mates Kin we were never mates and I'd sooner die before I'd let you touch me"

"but Tsume I've taken out all the obstacles in our way as soon as the little bastard is dead we can be together just you and me my love"

"you poisoned him I'm going to kill you Kin" Tsume leapt onto Kin but he batted her off he shifted to his human form "you've grown weaker in this human village" Kin drew a silver blade

"your not the werewolf I loved so I'm just going to have to kill you" Naruto threw a kunai from his place in the bed Naruto stood up "if you hurt my mother" his eyes glowed purple

"I'll kill you"

Kin actually took a step back "his eyes they're like fathers" Kin held the blade in front of him "please what can a puny pup like you do to me"

Naruto put all his chakra into his next jutsu "clone jutsu" twenty clones filled the room "kill him" all the Narutos howled and charged overwhelming Kin soon he was nothing more then a bloody pulp on the floor

Far away from Konoha a wolf the size of a bear pounced on a male lion the king of beasts tried to fight him off but the wolf held strong breaking the cats neck

"sir" a skinny man said wearing a suit and red dog tags "I have unfortunate news Alpha Honoita"

The wolf changed becoming a man who could out muscle the Raikage wearing a flannel shirt jeans and a red scarf around his neck "well speak up I won't bite" he looked to the lion

"well not you anyways"

The man gulped and nodded "it's your son Kin" Honoita sighed "what's my idiot son done now"

"he's dead sir executed by Konohagakure" Honoita's eyes glowed "assemble the pack we're heading to the land of silence"

"yes sir why sir"

"to assemble the Alpha council"


	3. Chapter 3

Who liked that last chapter I know I did soon we'll meet the Alpha Council I give you my word but for now meet the new team seven

Jinchuriki under the full moon

"This could be a problem Hiruzen" Koharu said sitting next to Homura in the Hokage's office "Naruto Uzumaki has made an enemy of the Land of fire's pack"

Homura nodded "true enough not just any werewolf was killed but Honoita's son Honoita is not a man to be taken lightly"

Hiruzen nodded Honoita was a dangerous man having taken command of his pack during the second great war and had been on par with such men as Onoki the fence sitter Hanzo the Salamander Kurosawa Mifune even himself in his prime

"Yes such a man having a grudge against the village Naruto's genin team will have to be carefully assembled"

"Hiruzen is it wise to allow the jinchuriki out of the village he is young and impulsive and has a veritable army desiring to put his head on a stake"

Hiruzen nodded "Naruto Awayoru has proven himself as a genin of Konoha I will not take away what he has earned"

Homura nodded "indeed to perform the shadow clone jutsu without any prior instruction it seems the apple hasn't fallen too far away from the tree" Hiruzen nodded

"Indeed"

"I have a suggestion Hiruzen out of Naruto's class 26/27 students passed I have a suggestion for one of his three squad mates"

"Ah yes her"

Naruto sat proudly in his orientation he was a ninja which put him one step closer to being Hokage

"Hey Naruto why are you here" Shikamaru lazily asked "didn't you have to go to the hospital"

Naruto pointed at his headband "don't you see the headband Shikamaru or are you too lazy to look up"

Shikamaru sighed "eh one more troublesome blonde in the group"

Ino clubbed him on the head "what was that Shika"

Iruka then stepped in and explained how they were going to be put into teams of three under a jonin sensei he then began listing off names

"Squad six Shino Aburame Kiba Inuzuka and Tobio"

"Squad seven Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto perked up wondering who his teammates were going to be "Hinata Hyuga"

Hinata turned redder then Kushina's hair redder then a tomato and redder then magma around the earth's core before she fainted

"Gah Iruka sensei something's wrong with Hinata again" Naruto said interrupting their sensei Iruka shook his head "and finally Shizuka Senju"

This got everyone's attention "a Senju" Shikamaru gasped Sakura turned pale Shino's glasses fell from his face Kiba and Akamaru looked like they were going to faint ironically Hinata was startled awake

"Iruka Sensei" Sakura said "how can there be a Senju there isn't one in the class"

"Shizuka is a year older then you all she graduated but was assigned to the research branch Hokage Sama saw fit to place her on squad seven" Sakura nodded

"Squad eight Sasuke Uchiha Sakura Haruno and Rai Gurekumo"

"Yes true love conquers all" Sasuke frowned slightly but otherwise said nothing

"Team nine is still in active rotation so team ten Shikamaru Nara Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi"

Ino groaned she knew this was going to happen but that didn't mean she had to like it

"Troublesome" Choji just sat quietly till his stomach rumbled

Iruka laughed he liked this class "Choji has the right idea you'll have an hour for lunch then your sensei's will pick you up Naruto Hinata come with me Shizuka is waiting with your sensei"

Naruto and Hinata followed Iruka into another class room sitting at a desk was a girl with light red hair wearing a sky blue shirt with a red skirt black tights and sandals headphones over her ears

"Shizuka" Iruka said waving a hand in front of her face she looked up with green eyes "oh it's you Iruka San"

Iruka sighed it seems she hadn't changed much from her teachers said "Shizuka meet your new teammates" Iruka said

Shizuka looked at them "he smells like dogs"

Naruto didn't t know whether to be offended or to check if he really did smell like dogs he'd go with offended

"Hey I do not" Naruto defended but Shizuka acted like she didn't hear him "her are you listening"

"and she clearly is insecure afraid of letting others down and has a large bust" Hinata blushed did senjus have a doujutsu like the Byakugan how else would she know _that_

"Enough Shizuka" a new voice said before a man appeared by the wall literally appeared out of thin air

"Cool how did you do that" Naruto asked that jutsu was awesome

"it was just the hiding with camouflage jutsu" Shizuka said debating between continuing with this conversation or finishing her book

"good guess" the man said he was average height five six or seven with short light brown hair and a beard and blue eyes he wore a camouflage jacket over a dark green shirt and pants with black sandals his headband was his belt buckle

"The names Furuji Hanta and I'm your jonin sensei" he said bringing out a scroll unsealing food for everyone

"I did my research on you guys before I came" Naruto was wolfing down ramen Furuji laughed "clearly it worked after lunch we'll do what we have to do"

Everyone nodded and ate quickly soon Furuji said they'd say their likes dislikes and their dreams

"Um why don't you begin Furuji sensei"

Furuji nodded "alright my name is Furuji Hanta I enjoy my family my job tinkering with machines training and testing weapons I dislike certain individuals and visiting the graves of my friends

I don't have a dream but I'll be glad to help you with yours assuming you pass"

"Pass" Hinata asked

"My turn my turn names Naruto Awayoru I like my mom ramen and Ichiraku's ramen I hate the time it takes for water to boil to make instant ramen killing and my dream is to be the hokage"

'Why does this brat remind me of Kushina' Furuji thought "Hinata"

"Um my name is Hinata Hyuga I like flowers my family and cinnamon rolls um I don't like very little my dream is to stand proudly besides someone I care about"

'my little student has a crush if he does something he shouldn't I have another target' Furuji thought with a grin

"I suppose it's my turn my name is Shizuka Senju I enjoy reading hot showers and animals I detest irritating individuals I'm thirteen and have no particular dreams"

'Well she gives more information than Kakashi Gaki'

'Yikes a lady version of Sasuke Teme' Naruto thought

"well then onto the depressing crap your not genin not until I give you a test and you pass"

"But you like us so you're just going to pass us right sensei" Naruto asked Furuji shook his head

"nope meet me tomorrow at training ground seven at high noon if you pass I'll treat you to lunch"

"And if we fail" Hinata asked worried

Furuji stood up cracking his knuckles "then I'll pay your hospital bill"

And that is chapter 3 Furuji is based off a good friend of mine hey if your reading this give me a review and if your not meh you'll find out about it eventually see ya later


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four starting now most of the following sadistic tendencies come from my friend who Furuji is based on

But don't forget my friends a lot of it belongs to 61394 ZEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Jinchuriki under the full moon

Furuji sat crisscrossed drinking from a canteen he looked up placing his canteen down "What can I do for you Hokage Sama"

Sarutobi walked out from behind a tree "your senses are as sharp as ever Furuji despite your namesake"

Furuji scoffed taking another drink from his canteen "I'm not old yet now what can I do for you"

Sarutobi nodded "at the moment nothing" the hokage said vanishing with the body flicker technique just in time for Hinata to show up

"um hello sensei" Furuji nodded putting his canteen down "Hinata"

Not too long after Hinata Shizuka and Naruto arrived "alright little genin here is the test" Furuji unsealed a metallic spear stabbing it into the ground

"You will have to get past me and hit this spear fail to break it three times and you're done"

"Done with what" Naruto asked

"Done with the test done being a shinobi and done being in my presence" Furuji said "you can use whatever you want ninjutsu taijutsu genjutsu kunai and shuriken if you don't aim to kill you'll fail"

Naruto growled his werewolf nature taking over "don't underestimate me" Naruto said charging at Furuji the jonin swept Naruto's legs out from under him Naruto crashed to the ground Furuji slammed his elbow against his neck pinning him down

"I never said start now did I that's strike one" Furuji said "begin"

Everyone leapt back hiding in the tree's and the bushes "well they have stealth down I'll give them that let's see who goes first"

In her hiding spot Shizuka was making hand signs stopping on the ram "earth style splintering stone" she said putting her hands against the ground

Furuji noticed and leapt upwards "earth style ninjutsu must be Shizuka" Furuji said landing atop the river that flowed through the training grounds

"Let's see how she does now" Shizuka was grinning "water style crashing waves" she called the water flowed out from under Furuji's feet turning into a wave

'water style too what kind of training did she get' Furuji thought before the wave crashed down on him Shizuka stepped out of her hiding place and walked to the spear throwing her fist back to punch it

"Too easy" she said punching the spear her fist bounced off the spear not even leaving a dent Shizuka tried again and again but nothing the ground rumbled and Furuji popped out kicking Shizuka in the back of her neck sending her flying

"Lesson number one make sure the enemy is down before moving on" Furuji said Shizuka drew a kunai and turned trying to cut Furuji the jonin dodged her attacks easily

"is that all the Senju clan can do now a days my how the mighty have fallen" he said punching Shizuka knocking her down "that's strike one"

Hinata leapt back she needed to come up with a plan perhaps her and Shizuka or Na na Naruto kun could work together

Hinata blushed her and Naruto working side by side which would lead to

Focus Hinata

"lesson number one always be aware of your surroundings" Furuji said appearing in front of her "you never know where the enemy could appear"

Hinata tried to strike Furuji with a non-lethal gentle fist strike but Furuji bobbed and weaved around the attacks

"Your more flexible than your father I'll give you that" Furuji grabbed her wrist spinning around threw her against a tree "that's strike one Hinata"

Naruto prowled close to Furuji making the ram hand sign "Pack clone jutsu" before multiple copies of Naruto came into existence

Naruto loved the fact he learned a new jutsu that made the old clone jutsu look dumb but Shadow clones that sounded stupid he figured Pack clone jutsu that was the way to go

The clones split up slowly surrounding their sensei Furuji propped a stirring Hinata against a tree before walking away from the Hyuga heiress

Now's his chance Naruto thought his clones leapt out of the trees and charged from the bushes Furuji turned on his heel throwing his leg up a long blade popped out the end of his sandal slashing down three of Naruto's clones

Furuji kicked another two stabbed a third in the stomach with a blade from his other sandal and pinned another Naruto to the ground

"Is this all you can do" Naruto grinned before he went poof in his place was a log "substitution now he's really starting to remind me of Kushina" Furuji said leaping off towards the spear

He got there just in time to see Naruto punching and kicking the spear blood pooling around his knuckles Naruto was about to punch it again when Furuji kicked him in the ribs

Thankfully his sandal blades had retracted "good move with the clone but that's strike two" Furuji grinned maybe this would give them incentive to pass

"Hinata Shizuka I know your around shame on you both for not attempting to break the spear while I was away for that you both get a second strike if I were you I'd think long and hard about your next move"

Naruto got up and leapt back retreating for now Furuji sensei was right he did need a plan Shizuka soon joined him with Hinata

"Listen Awayoru we need to work together against Furuji sensei or we'll be kicked out of the shinobi program"

"I know that already so what's the plan"

Shizuka looked between Hinata and Naruto "you two charge him between her gentle fist and your clones he'll be distracted I'll provide support with my ninjutsu then we'll break the spear"

"If we can break it" Hinata said sadly all but her had tried to break the spear it was harder than it looked seeing the damage to Naruto's hands

"well we don't have any other idea so let's go with Shizuka's" Naruto said Naruto and Hinata stood up moving in front of Shizuka who knelt down and began making hand signs

"when I use my jutsu attack" Hinata and Naruto nodded Shizuka stopped making hand signs putting them against the ground "earth style splintering stone"

Furuji leapt up dodging the earth style jutsu again Naruto and Hinata leapt into action Hinata launching her palms and striking with her elbows Naruto and a dozen pack clones helped Hinata drive Furuji away from the spear

Furuji grinned now they were getting it Furuji moved to punch Hinata but one of the Naruto clones pushed her out of the way taking the punch meant for Hinata

Naruto leapt back making more clones "earth style splintering stone" one of Naruto's clones called the ground splintered beneath Furuji trapping his foot

The Naruto clone grinned turning into Shizuka

Naruto Shizuka and Hinata ran at the spear and at the same time punched the spear with all their might the spear clicked and three pieces flew out of the ground

"Well done" a second Furuji said appearing besides where the spear was the Furuji with his foot in the ground vanished in a poof of smoke "you pass"

"All this time we were fighting a clone"

"Clones split the power of their user depending on how much chakra is put into it how strong was the clone we were fighting"

Furuji seemed to think about it "I'd say 25% give or take"

Naruto Hinata and Shizuka looked at the various cuts bruises and in Hinata's case a black eye that'd be sure to get her father's disapproval

"So who figured out the test" Furuji asked "Shizuka"

"the spear was designed to break from multiple blows multiple simultaneous blows we needed to work together"

"Well Naruto could have used his clones" Naruto grinned "but then I would have failed him on the spot"

Ok good thing he didn't think of that

"Shinobi are powerful multiple shinobi even more so a team of powerful shinobi who can work together nothing is stronger the Sannin the AB duo the Inoshikacho they all know this it's why they're so powerful"

"I see so when do we begin training sensei" Shizuka asked Furuji grinned "tomorrow for now I promised lunch"

"Yahoo to Ichirakus" Naruto asked "you ate ramen yesterday" Shizuka pointed out

"you can never have too much ramen"

Hinata didn't say anything while her teammates argued Furuji shrugged 'as long as they can keep fighting the way they did today I know they'll be powerful'

Later that evening Hinata walked into the Hyuga compound hopefully she could avoid father while her eye healed

"Hinata" her father called Hinata eeped and turned to face her father standing beside a sweating Hanabi 'must have just finished training' she thought sadly

"You have a black eye" he stated he clearly wasn't happy about it Hinata nodded "how did you receive such an injury"

"During my genin test father" she said Hiashi's expression didn't change but she thought he got angrier "who is your sensei"

"That would be me general" Furuji said stepping into the compound Hanabi got nervous by the sudden appearance of a jonin and stepped back behind her father

Furuji briefly looked at Hanabi "must run in the family" he said

"Furuji" Hiashi greeted "it's been a while"

"The battle of Akatani if I remember correctly" Furuji said "your daughter has great potential she'll easily surpass you" Furuji said "with the right incentive"

Hinata blushed did sensei know about her crush

Hiashi studied Furuji "that's high praise coming from you a teammate of Yondaime Sama"

Hinata nearly fainted her sensei was a teammate of who

"her whole team has high potential you should have seen the strategy they used at the end oh that reminds me" Furuji unsealed a tape "you can" he said handing Hiashi the tape

Furuji also handed Hinata a jar of ointment "for the eye" he said before he left

"Hinata I assume you have training tomorrow it's best you get ready for bed" Hinata surprised by her father's sudden attitude change nodded

"You're not mad father"

"Against Furuji Hanta your lucky you still _have_ your eye"

Well tha'ts all I wrote leave a review ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

Hi chapter five of Jinchuriki under the full moon Naruto gets his first mission outside the village and then

Ank ANK ANK ANK Spoiler alert

I love the spoiler alarm best money I never spent now then enjoy jinchuriki under the full moon

Jinchuriki under the full moon

Naruto crouched down feeling the soft earth beneath his hands the leaves running through his hair he almost wished he was in wolf form right now but he wasn't allowed to transform unless necessary

Naruto shook those thoughts out of his head they'd make him sad he had to focus his target was right in front of him so clam and unaware of his presence Naruto almost felt bad almost

He pounced tackling his target against a tree once secure Naruto turned on his headset "Naruto here I got the target"

"Confirm its Tora" Furuji told him "does he have a ribbon in his ear" Naruto saw the ribbon and nodded "it's the damn cat I'll meet you at the mission hall"

Naruto and the rest of team seven watched as the Daimyo's wife Madame Shimiji hugged the life out of poor Tora

Shizuka winced "it almost makes you feel sorry for the thing" she muttered as she paid the fee for a D rank and left "almost"

"Now then team seven there a multitude of missions remaining trimming hedges walking dogs babysitting"

"no no no" Naruto said "give us a real mission I want to show that I'm ready to be hokage"

"Baka" Shizuka muttered and Hinata blushed and smiled

"Naruto there is a system for this" Iruka began to explain but Sarutobi held up a hand "now now Iruka there's a mission Naruto and his squad would be perfect for barring he answers one question"

Naruto grinned the idea of getting an awesome mission and all he had to do was answer a question awesome "Name it old man"

"How good are you with dogs"

Team seven met their client at the village gates he had a wagon with two large crates with air holes pulled by a horse

"oh hello" the man said he was balding and slightly overweight wearing a dirty suit that struggled to contain his large stomach "you must be the shinobi escorting me right" he said

Furuji nodded "that would be us I'm Furuji Hanta this is my squad Naruto Uzumaki Hinata Hyuga and Shizuka Senju"

The man nodded "my name is Dr. Kyoshi Okinawa and we'll be escorting Aka and Ki to a nature preserve in the southern border of the land of fire"

"I see and what animal are we escorting" Furuji asked the latches on the crates broke open and two brown blurs tackeled Naruto

Dr. Okinawa and Furuji looked worried until they heard Naruto laughing "gah ha ha stop it you two that tickles ha ha" Naruto laughed while two fully grown hyenas mercilessly licked him

"Land of lightning hyenas" Shizuka said "they're highly aggressive pack animals why are these ones licking him"

"Fascinating those two never behaved so well for me" Dr. Okinawa said pulling out two slabs of meat from his jacket pocket throwing them into the crate the two hyenas smelled the meat and went into their crates

"My boy you must tell me how you did that are perhaps a member of the famed Inuzuka clan" Dr. Okinawa had repeatedly asked on their journey "to be accepted by such powerful and noble creatures is a zoologists dream"

"sorry Doc but I really don't know" Naruto said they'd been walking for a while and it seemed as if they would be stopping soon to make camp

Furuji had been looking around he noticed the presence a while ago but so far nothing he'd check on Naruto and the hyenas then the girls

Naruto was standing by the crates Aka and Ki sleeping on his lap he didn't mind their fur was soft and since he was a werewolf they treated him like a member of their pack

Aka and Ki woke up and started growling "huh what's wrong with you two" the stood up baring their teeth at a bush Naruto got up and raised a kunai someone threw kunai at Naruto Naruto leapt in front of Aka and Ki and parried the kunai

Naruto then threw one of his own "pack clone jutsu" Naruto said making three clones "go after them"

The clones nodded and leapt into the trees Naruto felt himself be stabbed in the back his neck broken and someone threw a serrated spear through his stomach none of that happened to him though but he knew exactly what if felt like

"Naruto" Furuji said landing in the field "are you alright" Naruto nodded still trying to figure out why he knew what he knew

"Sensei someone went after the hyenas someone with ninja skills" Furuji nodded making hand signs and biting his thumb "summoning jutsu"

In a poof of smoke a muscular grey cat wearing a red bandana around his neck with a skull and crossbones appeared "what's up boss"

"We've got an intruder nearby sniff him out and report back" the cat nodded and silently vanished into the trees he was good at stealth very good Naruto couldn't even find him with his sense of smell

He was really glad Furuji sensei was on their side

The next couple of days Naruto and the others kept moving towards the preserve Dr. Okinawa with a definite limp "are you sure you wouldn't want to ride in the wagon doctor" Hinata asked

Dr. Okinawa nodded "oh indeed Hinata san when you reach my age you need to remain active" Hinata nodded Furuji narrowed his eyes commanding the wagon to stop

"what's going on sensei" Furuji stepped forward making the ram sign he focused his chakra dust and wind began to pick up and a blue aura appeared around him

"Incredible he can make his chakra visible to the naked eye" Shizuka said awestruck as was the rest of team seven their sensei was so cool

Furuji's chakra filled the area in a quick wave "you're there" from Furuji's wrists came two puffs of smoke and in his hands were two sleek black kunai launchers before anyone could blink he opened fire the small knives flew with the power of a dozen crossbows

"Grow style grass wall jutsu" a voice said grass rose up creating a thick wall in a shunshin a Kumo Jonin appeared on the wall he was tall and thin with light brown skin and curly black hair wearing the standard uniform

"Konoha san by orders of the Yondaime Raikage you will hand over what we're after and we can continue on our separate ways"

Furuji looked at Hinata then back at the Kumo shinobi "unlikely"

The jonin nodded landing "very well but don't say I didn't try to end this peacefully" the jonin began weaving hand signs "grow style grass senbon" the wall behind him pointed out like a porcupines back before a barrage of needles flew towards Furuji

And this is where I end the chapter see ya next time


	6. Chapter 6

It's been two weeks since this has been updated well now that's going to change with another chapter of Jinchuriki under the full moon starting now

Jinchuriki under the full moon

"Grow style grass wall jutsu" a voice said grass rose up creating a thick wall in a shunshin a Kumo Jonin appeared on the wall he was tall and thin with light brown skin and curly black hair wearing the standard uniform

"Konoha san by orders of the Yondaime Raikage you will hand over what we're after and we can continue on our separate ways"

Furuji looked at Hinata then back at the Kumo shinobi "unlikely"

The jonin nodded landing "very well but don't say I didn't try to end this peacefully" the jonin began weaving hand signs "grow style grass senbon" the wall behind him pointed out like a porcupines back before a barrage of needles flew towards Furuji

Furuji held up his Kunai launchers firing multiple knives slicing through the grass making it fall Furuji threw his launchers into the air made a hand sign catching them again he fired two more rounds

The Kumo ninja was riddled with multiple kunai bleeding green blood the jonin turned in green and leafy before collapsing into a pile of grass

The ground rumbled beneath Furuji's feet and the Jonin leapt out kicking Furuji in the stomach following it up with a arching punch to the back of the head sending Furuji to the floor

"long range shinobi all share the same weakness" the Kumo ninja said "surrender now" from his place on the floor Furuji laughed "ninja art shadow clone explosion" the Jonins eyes widened before Furuji exploded the Kumo Jonin leapt out of the smoke landing on the ground

"I didn't see him switch with a shadow clone this Konoha ninja is tricky" he said trying to find the Jonin "hopefully the others are prepared to move in"

The Jonin continued looking spotting Furuji in a tree "there you are" he swung his hand through the air following it up with a quick series of hand signs

"Grow style venus flydragon" in the air green vines began to grow twisting and molding into a dragon headed venus flytrap the green monster opened it's mouth snapping at a leaping Furuji

Furuji aimed his kunai launchers firing three rounds each sending six kunai at the dragon the dragon exploded leaving a flaming husk crashing to the ground

Furuji holstered his launchers and made the ram sign "I have a fire affinity but I also have a small pool of chakra so fire ninjutsu is tricky for me"

"it seems like a paradox" the Kumo Jonin said Furuji nodded "it is but I don't have to waste chakra when there's already fire"

Furuji inhaled the fire flew into his mouth once he took it all he closed his mouth making two more hand sings

The Kumo ninja made his own hand signs "Fire stall dragon flame bomb/Grow style rowan armor" Furuji breathed out a stream of fire that would outdo any dragon while the Kumo Jonin was covered from head to toe in green vines

The jonin ran through the fire wrapping his arms around Furuji's waist he threw him with all his force sending him crashing into a wall the vines dropped off the Jonin

"I have to finish this soon otherwise I won't make the rendezvous" he said

Furuji stood up "he's fast and his ninjutsu survived my dragon flame bomb this isn't an opponent to take lightly especially with my students here" Furuji looked to his team

"Naruto Hinata Shizuka take the doctor and fall back"

Naruto clenched his fist "but sensei we can fight"

Furuji nodded "I know that but the mission comes before reputation now go"

Hinata nodded "Doctor we need to move" Hinata looked around but there was no sign of Dr. Okinawa

"Sensei Dr. Okinawa is missing"

"What" Furuji looked to the Jonin "where's my client" the jonin didn't say anything he only waved his hands from the tree's three blurs leapt down

"so you have your own genin" Furuji held up his launchers "when mine win don't seek revenge" Furuji opened fire the jonin leapt back

"Izumo Roa Yukio complete the mission" the three landed "hai Yashin Sensei" the black haired kunoichi of the group wearing a blue kimono slit on the side with chainmail leggings drew a chain whip from her sleeve and swung it at Hinata

Shizuka intercepted the attack the pointed chain wrapped around her wrist "you'll have to go through me first"

The kunoichi grinned "Fine with me" besides her a dark skinned blonde in a purple shirt with black pants sighed shaking his head "Izumo Chan why do you always take the hard route"

"Probably the same reason I'm your girlfriend Roa Kun" the boy sighed again making a hand sign and whistling

Shizuka looked curiously at Roa "are you trying to do something" both were shocked "that's not possible how is Roa's genjutsu not affecting you"

"he's using a genjutsu I see must be targeting the hearing" Shizuka said making hand signs "Earth style splintering stone" the ground rumbled Roa and Izumo leapt away

Shizuka pulled her arm back sending Izumo flying towards her Shizuka punched her in the face knocking her down

"Izumo Chan" Roa shouted "come on Yukio hurry with the plan" he said leaping down to rescue his girlfriend

Hinata and Naruto had begun to pull the wagon trying to get it out of the way when the third genin attacked

He had dark blonde hair he wore a yellow shirt with black zigzag patterns on the sleeves with black pants and brown sandals

He was already making hand signs "fire style mouse hairball" he said letting loose a stream of light red fireballs Naruto made a swarm of clones to take the hit and charged

"you're not getting Hinata" Naruto shouted leaping kicking the other boy in the stomach sending him crashing to the ground

Naruto made a hand sign "Pack clone jutsu" he shouted a dozen clones appeared on the ground two around Naruto the two grabbed Naruto and threw him towards the third genin

"Good grief" he said rolling back landing on his feet the other twelve charged at Naruto the boy punched and kicked and leapt up throwing a kunai with a paper bomb

"Paper bomb" one of the clones shouted before they all exploded the boy landed on the cart "ok now for the mission"

Hinata leapt up behind him and hit him in the back knocking him down "you won't hurt Naruto Kun anymore and you won't take me"

The boy got up "her eyes are like big sisters" he said "why's she talking about taking her our objective is-

Located through out the trees explosives went off and the entire area was enveloped in fire

And that's all I wrote ja ne nah I'm kidding hit the next button to read chapter seven


	7. Chapter 7

Furuji and the Kumo Jonin Yashin were still fighting same as their genin Yashin leapt back noticing something hidden in the bark "explosive" he said

Around them explosives began to go off in a area closing in on the three "damn it" Furuji said abandoning the fight to rescue his genin

Yashin did the same "I don't have time to fight you now"

"Neither do I Konoha san my genin are in danger" Yashin said Furuji nodded the two continued running towards their students

Naruto smelled smoke a lot of smoke he knew the forest was on fire and the fire was getting bigger and closer "Aka Ki Hinata" Naruto said running to the wagon

With the wagon Hinata abandoned her fight to fire was all around them Hinata broke the locks with her gentle fist the two hyenas came out nervously

"we have to run do you understand run" the hyenas chattered understanding the message Hinata nodded "good come now"

The hyenas stepped farther into their cages Hinata was confused she activated her Byakugan but it was too late a fist struck her knocking her out "apologies Hinata san" Dr. Okinawa said maliciously "but I can't allow you and your team to ruin my plans"

Yukio the Kumo genin saw this and charged at Okinawa when his back was turned and sneered

"oh don't think I forgot about you Kumo garbage" Okinawa turned with lightning fast speed and punched Yukio in the stomach knocking him out

He grabbed both the boys with ease he then turned to Aka and Ki "come now" he ordered the hyenas growled and bared their teeth "come now or members of your friends 'pack' will perish"

Aka and Ki continued to growl but followed Okinawa pulled out two collars and wrapped them around the beasts neck yanking them along he walked away with the two

while a pack clone was watching and growled he needed to find the original and sensei

Yashin picked up Roa and Izumo and Furuji grabbed Shizuka "now for Naruto"

"Sensei" Naruto called running to him "Dr. Okinawa is evil and he kidnapped Hinata and some other guy"

"WHAT" the two jonin roared leaking killing intent "that mad man got away"

"Mad man" Furuji asked

Yashin nodded gritting his teeth "your so called client 'Dr, Okinawa' is really a disturbed criminal from the land of lightning named Shino Bakemaru he's been elluding Kumogakure for decades"

"Then how is he still alive"

"I don't know but the Raikage has his theroies if he has my student I'm going after him then I'll follow my mission guidelines and rescue the stolen hyenas he took from the royal national park"

"I know where they're going my clones following him" Furuji nodded "good Yashin san let's move"

Hinata woke up in a cell with Yukio "where are we" he said looking around

"I don't know" they heard footsteps and faked being unconscious the footsteps stopped in front of their cell

"Open your eyes you can't fool my ears I know your awake" Hinata opened her eyes "hhhow" she stammered

The man in front of their cell was ragged and thin with long red hair and insane black eyes

"you Hyuga's are proud of your eyes well I" he pointed at his ears "am proud of my ears or more importantly the Kekkei Genkai that amplifies me ears 1,000 fold now come the master is waiting"

He grabbed the two and pulled them through a large compound into a elaborate dining room Dr. Okinawa dressed in a formal kimono was sitting at a table eating some kind of meat with red wine

"Ah Hinata and the little Kumo brat how are you my guests" the man grinned sadistically behind them

"My sister will come for me Bakemaru you won't get away" Bakemaru took a sip of his wine

"Oh yes **the claw of Kumo** Yugito Nii my she must be disappointed to be your sister if I were her I'd leave you for dead"

Yukio frowned "she wouldn't"

"And you Hinata Hyuga the unfit clan heiress life is unfair to the both of you I have a proposition join me and I'll make you feared for centuries as the shinobi you can truly be or"

"Or what" Hinata nervously asked Bakemaru took a bite of his meat "then the next time I see you Hinata san you'll be on my breakfast plate"

Furuji and Yashin with Naruto's clone quickly tracked down their missing students inside a compound built into the mountains the place Shino Bakemaru as 'Dr. Okinawa' had hired ninja to take him

But it wasn't a nature reserve built into the sides of the mountain covered in barbed wire and patrolled by samurai guard

"you four stay here" Furuji ordered "this is an unauthorized mission and your not getting killed because of a bad client"

"agreed" Yashin said turning to Furuji "let's depart" Furuji nodded the two leapt away with shunshins leaving Naruto and the others alone

Naruto growled "there's no way I won't rescue Hinata" Shizuka scoffed Naruto turned to her and growled "stop acting so superior to everyone it's annoying and shows your just a mean person who never listens to anyone"

"oh that parts not her being mean Naruto San" Roa said "she's deaf"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "what do you mean deaf"

"it means she's unable to hear" Izumo said "I know what it means" Naruto said "I mean how can she be deaf"

Shizuka frowned "that doesn't matter let's go rescue Hinata"

"but I thought"

"that I didn't want to no I just wasn't going to let a bumbling fool like you do it on his own"

"well with that logic Roa kun and I have our own blockhead we'd better go get him before he does something stupid" the four genin stood together and leapt off nothing was going to stop them from rescuing their comrades

Well maybe the full moon rising might

Sorry couldn't resist a cliffhanger hope you all enjoy an review ja ne


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone who liked the last jutsu anyway it's time for another chapter of Jinchuriki under the full moon you'll also find out why jinchuriki is in the title

Enjoy

Jinchuriki under the full moon

Shino's guards were placed everywhere even at the sewers Roa began to whistle a slow haunting tune the samurai grabbed their ears falling to their knees their screams silenced by Shizuka and Izumo throwing kunai

Naruto landed holding his nose to try and block out the smell and kicked the grate down Naruto waved his hand and the four ninja's moved in

You'd think it would be the genin who'd make the loud flashy entrance while the jonin quietly snuck in well in this story that's not the case

The eastern wall of the compound was engulfed in fiery explosions samurai guards rushed to the wall while from the western wall Yashin and Furuji leapt up and into the compound

At the center of Shinos compound Shino put down his silverware "it seems we have guests" he said the killing intent in the room became unbearable and the samurai fell to their knees

"I despise uninvited guests Otoru Ginza deal with them" the man with the hearing Kekkei Genkai and another a man wearing a white gas mask and pants nodded before the vanished

Naruto and the other genin continued to run in the sewers running into the compound Shizuka's eyes widened grabbing Naruto and Izumo by the collar she leapt up Roa following the senju's lead

The water around them bubbled and steamed before the white clad shinobi leapt out "impressive most don't see me in the water how did you"

Shizuka released the two collars and stepped forward "I saw a faint shadow of chakra in the water and deduced you'd ambush us"

"you saw my chakra you must have some sort of Doujutsu then" the man said water around hem began to bubble and steam "I am Ginza and in the name of my master Shino Sama you will not leave alive"

Shizuka looked at Naruto "go on ahead and rescue Hinata we'll deal with him" Naruto nodded and rushed forward Ginza appeared in the air and threw a punch sending Naruto headfirst into the water

"you won't escape"

Izumo threw her chain whip Roa began to whistle the chain whip multiplied turning into a seven headed serpent Ginza slashed his hand through the air sending a wave of water flying forth

"genjutsu won't work on me" Shizuka already made hand signs "earth style splintering stone" she called the ground rumbled and shook and exploded beneath Ginza

Ginza pulled his fist above his head and slashed the water sending a boiling wave of water towards Shizuka sending the Senju flying back "you won't defeat me"

Shizuka grinned "I wasn't trying to defeat you just distract you" Ginza seemed confused looking around he saw Naruto was gone

"damn it she used that ninjutsu to distract me from her comrade Shino Sama forgive your servant" he said turning to Shizuka "I will crush you first"

Shizuka opened her kunai pouch and swallowed a food pill "before I was trying to distract you now I'm going to kill you"

Furuji grabbed a samurai by the neck pinning him to the wall "two genin were captured recently where are they" he demanded

The samurai choked "go to hell" Furuji pulled his arm back and slammed it back against the samurai's neck making him gasp "you see that's not the answer I'm looking for tell me"

Furuji pulled out a kunai and stabbed him in the ankle "where"

The samurai spit on Furuji's face Furuji sighed and stabbed him again this time in the thigh

"see every time you don't tell me the right answer I'm going to stab a little bit higher have you ever been stabbed in the genitals with a kunai"

The samurai seemed scared but grit his teeth and Yashin winced "the genin" the Kumo jonin asked "my associate doesn't seem to be the type to wait"

"the dungeons lower half of the compound beneath the dining room" the samurai said Furuji nodded and dropped the samurai "thank you" he said driving the hilt of his kunai into the back of his head knocking him out

Yashin looked down at the guard "would you have really stabbed him there" he asked curiously Furuji sheathed the knife and shrugged "if I had to" the leaf Jonin said the two were about to move on when walls came up sealing them in

The ragged shinobi Otoru leapt in "my my it seems I've caught two more pieces of meat jonin by the looks of them" he licked his lips "you'll be delicious"

Yashin held up his arm "grow style grass senbon" he called blades of grass grew from his arm flying forth at Otoru

The man bobbed and weaved around the attack and flew forward his nails lengthened sharpened he slashed at Yashin sending the Jonin flying

"what an interesting jutsu you have your body is covered in seeds probably treated with your chakra" Otoru said "let's see how quick it takes to kill you"

Furuji held up his kunai launchers and fired Otoru ducked under the knife barrage "kunai launchers not a common weapon"

"Neither is talking about people like they're food care to explain" Furuji asked Otoru grinned "well since you can't beat me anyways after I kill you I'll take your bodies to the kitchen our chefs will then cut you up into tasty pieces and marinate you in the blood of those two hyenas to create the fountain of youth meal"

"That's a myth doctors a hundred years ago thought that marinating animal blood with human flesh would lengthen the human lifespan but everyone who ate it died within days" Yashin said

Otoru grinned

"yes couldn't have our secret spread Shino Sama I and Ginza killed them all and we'll keep killing the more chakra you have the better the effects you'll be better than those dumb genin if they refuse to join us"

Furuji nodded "yes very interesting" he said "you can die now" Furuji said disappearing in a poof of smoke Otoru gasped a long spear pierced him through his chest "how"

"You know people with Kekkei Genkai are very arrogant yours works on hearing so while you listened to yourself talk I switched with a clone"

Furuji clicked his fingers along the spear shaft a hidden switch caused a chain reaction Otoru gasped "gas igni- before he could finish speaking the spear ignited with Otoru along with it

Furuji pulled out leaving a smoldering corpse in front of him "are you coming" Yashin nodded

Looking at the wall "grow style twin venus flydragon" he called two giant venus fly traps grew battering into the wall Yashin roared the dragons reared back and knocked the gate down

"after you" he said

Shizuka leapt back dodging a boiling water wave Shizuka was panting even with the chakra boost from the food pill

Ginza walked forward standing over her "you're a strong kunoichi join us and I will make you a goddess I'll make you immortal"

Shizuka shook her head Ginza nodded "very well die" he said raising his arms above his head he tried to bring them down to finish Shizuka but his arms were stuck he pulled again and again

With a flickering of chakra Izumo's chain whip appeared around his arms binding them tightly a dark shadow pooling at his feet

"enough with the genjutsu" Ginza said trying to cancel it but the dark shadow was still there getting larger and larger forming a black circle around his feet

Shizuka stood up her hands in the snake sign "the Senju clan my clan has many secrets this is one of them the combination of earth and water chakra Oil style dark abyss"

Ginza began to be pulled under the earth "impossible you said you didn't have a Kekkei Genkai" Shizuka shook her head "I said I didn't have a Kekkei Genkai like that learn to listen in hell"

Shizuka pushed her hands down towards the earth Ginza was complete pulled into the pool of oil Shizuka tried to take a step but stumbled forward Izumo and Roa caught her "out of chakra"

"Shizuka san we should fall back"

Shizuka weakly nodded "Awayoru good luck"

Naruto burst into the dungeon his sense of smell guiding him he grinned throwing two kunai he broke open two cells Naruto ran to the first one Hinata looked up and gasped "Naruto Kun"

Naruto cheekily grinned "were you expecting someone else" he asked offering a hand to Hinata the Hyuga took it and Naruto pulled her up "Yukio kun come on" Yukio stood up slowly and followed

"so your Naruto with the way Hinata chan fought earlier I thought she was rescuing her"

Naruto didn't like this guy calling Hinata chan Aka and Ki tackled him in the back knocking him over gratefully licking his face "oh come on you guys that tickles"

"Naruto Awayoru" Shino said walking into the dungeon "to be honest I expected the jonin to arrive first but it matters little this breach in security will be dealt with starting with you"

Naruto pushed himself up and walked out to meet Shino Naruto felt a buzzing in the back of his head but he ignored it and charged at "you're going to pay you bastard"

Shino the man ducked under his punch and threw a hammer fist to his chin sending him through the ceiling

"Naruto Kun" Hinata yelled Shino leapt up and landed "come now is that all you got" he said grabbing Naruto by the neck and punching him in the stomach making him gasp

"weren't you going to make me pay" emphasizing each word with a punch "I was once like you but I'm stronger faster I am a god" Shino's fist was cloaked in chakra and he punched Naruto sending him flying

Naruto rolled colliding with a wall Naruto's vision was blurry but he could see the full moon above him shining bright Naruto's pupils dilated red chakra surrounded him and he screamed bloody murder

Shino raised a brow "oh still alive I see"

Naruto pushed himself onto all fours his body became more muscular and lean silver fur grew over his body that became dark red Naruto's eyes turned blood red glowing like headlights

A long tail grew out his back his ears climbed his head and he gained a muzzle Shino watched intrigued

"I've never seen a jutsu like this" he said "I'll study his corpse before sending him to the kitchen"

Naruto had finished his werewolf transformation and howled to the full moon before he pounced

And tha'ts all she wrote this time read and review and I'll see you next time on Jinchuriki under the full moon


	9. Chapter 9

Saw Zootopia today and spoiler alert IT'S AWESOME if you don't believe me it's already made $125,000,000 in two days think about that and when you're done check out chapter nine below

Read review and all that

Jinchuriki under the full moon

Naruto had finished his werewolf transformation and howled to the full moon before he pounced at Shino the older man looked surprised at his speed before he leapt to the side Naruto flying past him

Naruto lands on his feet turning to face Shino again growling standing low to the ground Shino let's out a chuckle "do you think I fear some overgrown mutt" Shino reached into his coat and pulled out a clawed glove putting it on and letting his chakra flow over the blade

"Let me tenderize you before I throw you into my soup pot"

Naruto ran at Shino pouncing at him again Shino laughed wildly and swung his claws cutting through an afterimage of Naruto "what" Shino said before Naruto pounced on him biting at his neck

Shino substitutes in the nick of time rubbing his neck he laughed "very well boy enough playing around ninja art poison mist"

He takes a deep breath before he breathes out a massive cloud of toxic smoke filling the room with the smoke Shino begins to laugh madly "yes die die die die" he shouts never noticing a glow of red chakra before Naruto pounces from the smoke

Hinata and Yukio had to run when the smoke began to pour into the dungeons leading the hyenas with them from the other way came Furuji and Yashin "Hinata" Furuji called

"Yukio" Yashin said

"Sensei" the two genin said running over to their jonin instructors "we heard the explosion how did the two of you escape"

Hinata pointed back towards the battle "Naruto Kun Sensei he came and broke us out and is fighting Shino"

Furuji growled he turned to Yashin "get the genin and the hyena's out of here I'm going for my genin" Furuji ran forward as fast as he could unsealing his spear when he saw the poison cloud flying towards him he stabbed his spear into it setting it on fire

Furuji leapt up out of the dungeons looking around he found Naruto leaning next to a pillar red chakra coming off his body in small waves Furuji frowned "jinchuriki" he said picking up Naruto and throwing him over his shoulder

Looking around he saw what could only be the remains of Shino Furuji lit the end of his spear and stabbed it down into the man's chest "to live forever is a fools dream" he said watching the body burn before he took his student out of the mad scientists lair

Deep in his prison Kurama the feared and powerful nine tailed fox rested his head on his arm this was definitely his most interesting container never had a Biju been sealed inside a werewolf something Kurama was able to exploit not only with the boys anger but his transformation

Soon Kurama grinned he would be free again

"Well it was an interesting experience" Yashin said holding out his hand behind him were his genin in front of him were Furuji "let's hope the next time we meet our missions have coinciding objectives otherwise" Yashin trailed off Furuji nodded "I'd like that"

"Bye Aka Bye Ki" Naruto said waving to the hyenas who were safely stored in carriers headed to the nature reserve in the land of lightning

The two teams then split off going their separate ways to their own villages halfway home Furuji stopped

"sensei what's wrong" Hinata asked Furuji pointed to a bush where a little pug stepped out wearing a Konoha headband "yo name's Pakkun

"Mutt" Furuji greeted "cat" Pakkun said back with a snarl "what does Kakashi want" Furuji asked

Furuji did not get along so well with dogs since he was the summoner of lynxes and lynx maybe a big cat but it was still a cat and cats and dogs never got along especially not the talking ones

"Kakashi's looking for reinforcements off the record mind helping him in the land of waves" Furuji sighed "Shizuka take Naruto and Hinata home I've got to go" Furuji said turning and leaping off with Pakkun hot on his heels "wait for me cat" he yelled

Naruto looked to Shizuka "hey Shizuka" Naruto said poking her in the side until Shizuka batted him away with her arm "face me when you talk or I can't read your lips"

"oh right my bad" Naruto nodded sheepishly "what does off the record mean"

"A mission was probably categorized wrong and this Kakashi person needs to get reinforcements without it being listed in the mission records" Shizuka explained Naruto looked at her confused

"it means whoever helps won't get credit Naruto Kun" Hinata said and Naruto made an oh sound as he understood

"let's go" Naruto said "if we just go to the village we're gonna have to wait for sensei to be done and that'll take forever and a half" he said leaping off Hinata looked nervously before she followed

Shizuka shrugged "might as well keep the idiot from nearly killing himself _again_ " Shizuka muttered before she leapt off

In the land of waves not to far away from the 'great bridge builder' Tazuna's house Kakashi stood on crutches waiting for reinforcements

"you've grown soft Kakashi" Furuji said appearing with Pakkun "getting hurt on such a simple mission like this what would Minato say"

Kakashi did his famous eye smile "yo senpai if you think I look bad you should've seen Zabuza"

Furuji raised a brow "the demon of the mist all right Minato would probably forgive you but I unlike my old squad mate am less merciful and in a bad mood seeing the land of waves like this"

Kakashi pointed behind him "then you'll really be in a bad mood when you look behind you"

Furuji grinned flaring his killing intent on his three students trying to 'hide' "are you kidding it gives me an excuse to implement a new training regimen"

Naruto and the rest of team 7 gulped not liking the sound of that

And that's the chapter tune in next time for even more of Jinchuriki under the full moon

But before I leave I should point out Naruto is not strong enough to take on Jonins yet he had a few things going for him

1 werewolf transformation

2 it was boosted by Kurama

And 3 Shino was arrogant extremely arrogant and arrogance on the battlefield is a death sentence


	10. Chapter 10

One thousand four hundred and forty that's how many minutes are in a day and with the sheer amount of work that's been on my plate recently I just hadn't been able to write the tenth chapter of this story and I'm sorry about that but I'm making it up to you now my loyal readers

You all have the patience of a kage and it'll be rewarded with chapter ten of Jinchuriki under the full moon

Jinchuriki under the full moon

Furuji grinned flaring his killing intent on his three students trying to 'hide' "are you kidding it gives me an excuse to implement a new training regimen"

Naruto and the rest of team 7 gulped not liking the sound of that

Furuji appeared behind his students before they could get away grabbing them by their collars turning to face them

"now then please explain how the three of you are here and not in the village like as _ordered_ "

Hinata and Shizuka gulped while Naruto tried to think of an answer "you know what it doesn't matter this is a perfect time to go over chakra control so let's go"

The three nodded and Furuji led them to a clearing "perfect" he took out a sealing scroll and unsealed three metal poles as thick as tree trunks and twenty feet tall he stabbed them into the earth

And looked to his students with a sadistic grin "let's get started shall we"

Zabuza hissed in pain his sharpened teeth could be seen through the bandages wrapped around his face an androgynous dark haired shinobi rushed to his side helping him to properly sit

"Zabuza Sama you shouldn't move like this think of your health" said his androgynous crutch Zabuza grit his teeth "Haku there is no way in hell I am going to look weak in front of this little worm"

Haku sighed and nodded "as you wish" storming into the room was Gato a arrogant and powerful man who cast a big shadow in the corporate and criminal worlds despite being only four feet tall six inches of that being his hair flanked by Zori and Waraji his samurai bodyguards

"ZABUZA" Gato yelled "why isn't that bridge builder dead yet I'm not paying you to lounge around like some damn housecat you're the demon of the mist so act like one and do your bloody job"

Haku vanished from Zabuza's side holding Gato's arm behind his back twisting it at a painful angle "watch your mouth dog" Haku said in a cold voice frost crawled from Haku's feet towards Gato

Zori and Waraji stepped back in fear "I thought those stories were exaggerated but he's the real deal cold killer haku" Zori said every syllable filled with fear

"Haku" Zabuza said "Enough" the ice vanished as the temperature returned to normal Haku reappeared by Zabuza's side "

you know what I've done and what I'm capable of Gato Haku wears his accomplishments like a badge of honor- Zabuza grinned at Gato- wouldn't you if you'd single handedly killed a hunter ninja squad leader"

Zabuza put a hand on his sword the famous executioners blade "the enemy has as much if not more prestige he's the son of Sakumo Hatake a man who fought on **par** **with the** **Sannin**

Who was trained by the Yondaime Hokage and who without a doubt has recruited back up to help protect the bridge builder and the only thing keeping him from hunting you down and snapping your neck like a toothpick is his injuries from our battle along with of course little old me"

Gato fell back dark stains could be seen in his pants "well do something get backup you have to protect me Zabuza"

"Already did they'll be here in a week" convenient timing for both his and Kakashis injuries to fully heal he wasn't going to lose to the Sharingan again Gato nodded and left the room with his body guards

"Haku make contact with your relative" Haku nodded "she'll be here tomorrow Zabuza Sama" Zabuza nodded

Back with team seven they stared up at the iron poles "um sensei what do you want us to do with these" Hinata asked Furuji grinned "I want you to climb them"

Furuji then stepped up one of the poles and began walking up it "with only your chakra coat your soles with chakra too much you'll be blown away too little and you'll fall flat on your back also we'll have a contest the one who makes it to the top first gets to go with me while the rest guard the bridge builder _secretly"_

Naruto grinned if his sensei could do it why not he he was going to be the future hokage of Konoha Naruto focused his chakra it wasn't like the clone jutsu where with his reserves was like filling a shot glass with a fire hose more like using the hose to water your plants complete over kill

Naruto took a step and he stuck to the pole Naruto took another step and was sent flying he crashed to the floor "ow what the hell"

Furuji grinned Shizuka rubbed her temples and Hinata used her Byakugan "there are magnets placed in various places inside each of the poles"

Furuji nodded "yep some will have a negative charge which when it meets your chakra's positive charge the two will stick together Naruto's foot met a positively charged magnet"

Naruto groaned the magnet had made his foot numb "you're the devil sensei" Furuji messed with Naruto's hair "I love you too I'll be back at sundown to check your progress Hinata no Kekkei Genkai"

Hinata nodded and deactivated her Byakugan Furuji left with a shunshin Shizuka sighed "this is what we get for disobeying sensei"

"it's not like you tried to stop us" Naruto argued Shizuka nodded "in hindsight I forgot how much of sadist he could be"

And this is the chapter another will be coming soon maybe tomorrow maybe today maybe on june nah It'll probably be before june

Oh and happy cinco de mayo that means day of the pancakes (just kidding) happy independence day mexico adios


	11. Chapter 11

So I'm not the greatest at keeping promises but I do keep them and I will update this I swear and if I had no plans to well there'd be a complete on this now wouldn't there so without further ado let's get on with Jinchuriki under the full moon enjoy

Remember to fave follow and review ok enjoy

Jinchuriki under the full moon

The moon was shining on Naruto he stood in front of his pole covered in sweat and a good bit of blood from when he was pushed off Hinata and Shizuka watched him intently "Naruto Kun" Hinata whispered

Naruto yelled at the sky and ran up the pole avoiding the magnets Naruto pushed himself up and kept on running until he reached the top standing atop the pole his eyes briefly turned to slits across from him stood Sasuke standing atop his tree

Naruto grinned and held out his fist Sasuke turned and leapt down Naruto did the same "did you see something Awayoru" Shizuka asked him Naruto shook his head and walked to their camp

Sasuke walked into Tazuna's house "welcome back Sasuke Kun" Sakura greeted him "did you complete the training" Sasuke walked past her without answering their third teammate Rai shook his head

Rai was a head shorter than Sasuke with white hair and yellow eyes wearing a grey t-shirt with long sleeve mesh underneath black pants and blue sandals "nice to see you too" he said before he went back to reading his book _the tales of the gutsy shinobi_

Shizuka being the first to complete Furuji Sensei's torture I mean 'training exercise' was the one who got to follow him to Zanbatou Island one of the islands in the archipelago that made up the land of waves

"So sensei why exactly are we here" Shizuka asked as they walked through a small port town while not as desolate as the main island it was as far from prosperous as Naruto was from having black hair

Furuji walked through the roads with a purpose heading towards a lone hill near the top of the town "we're going to speak to the guard"

Shizuka raised brow "the guard sensei"

"Hai the wave guard a group of samurai who protected the land of waves against threats it's why despite being between three of the five great nations they were never conquered or became a warzone like the land of rain"

Shizuka nodded "what happened to it"

Furuji sighed "no group is perfect supposedly a spy in their ranks betrayed them to the Mizukage though some believe they were simply crushed or disbanded there are many rumors about the wave guard the same could be said for me or you in the future Shizuka"

Shizuka nodded again and continued to follow her sensei up the hill to a two story Japanese style building blue banners outside the door depicting black tidal waves

"may I help you" a young man said he walked out he had royal blue hair and black eyes wearing a simple shirt and pants Shizuka noticed instantly the sheathed nodachi he carried in one hand and the tattoo of the black wave that matched the banner

"you're a member of the Wave guard" Shizuka asked the man sighed "a lifetime ago what can I do for you shinobi san's"

Furuji stepped forward "we've come to speak to the master" the man nodded "follow me then"

The man led Shizuka and Furuji around to the back of the building where another man stood in a blue kimono around him were four logs the man had his back to them holding up his sword he slowly returned the blade into its sheath

"blow the cardinal winds" he said guard clanged against the wooden scabbard and the logs were all cut instantly the old man turned to us he looked to be as old as Sandaime Sama even older

"Shoto what is the meaning of Konoha shinobi in my home" he asked the man besides us bowed his head "Eiji sama these shinobi came to speak to you"

The older man Eiji turned away using his sheathed Katana as a cane "well I have no interest in speaking to them so leave"

Furuji stepped forward "do you remember me" Eiji looked at him and shook his head "not particularly should I"

"it was an A rank mission hunting down a group of rouge shinobi we were separated from our sensei and ambushed you rescued us and brought us here until our sensei could find us"

Eiji continued to walk past Furuji "to see such a hero like this it sickens me where's your honor" Eiji stopped "mind your words boy" he said

"why should I you've let your nation be looted and abused innocent women and men have died it's not as if your skills have become rusted"

"I SAID TO BE QUIET BRAT" Eiji turned with his sword drawn at Furuji's neck Furuji's spear was drawn inches away from Eiji's heart "so you've improved from that little fool who tinkered with little gadgets"

"So you do remember me" Furuji said "but you've forgotten yourself" he said "what happened to you"

"it was near the beginning of the third war Uzushiogakure had fallen and the Mizukage's army looked to the land of waves planning to become the greatest naval power we the guard prepared to fight but the Daimyo ordered us to surrender- Eiji let out a short bitter laugh –like fools we disregarded the words of our lord and struck the Mizukage my sword delivering the final blow"

"I take it the Daimyo wasn't pleased"

Eiji nodded "as penalty all but us were ordered to commit seppuku the daimyo had us watch a lesson he told us on 'listening to our betters'" Eiji said with a scoff

Eiji turned away "my nation may burn for all I care"

"so this is what he'd become" Shizuka said "I have a comrade whose like you were a reckless idiot who charged into an impossible fight to help a friend even if I have to die to do it I _swear to keep him from becoming like_ _you"_ Shizuka said before she left

Furuji looked at Eiji then left following his student there was nothing for them here

And that's the chapter one more left for our hero in the land of waves until then I'm 61394 and this is jinchuriki under the full moon


	12. Chapter 12

So this is the last chapter for the land of waves arc it'll be a good one I promise you that so without further ado let's get right into it

Jinchuriki under the full moon

Hinata looked over to the incomplete bridge from a nearby roof with the Byakugan she was the ideal person to be on lookout with the radio headset Furuji sensei had given her she could signal the others in seconds

Hinata heard a panicked shout her eyes darting in the direction Hinata leapt off leaping across the village ruined by Gato's greed she landed in a grassy field a swarm of bees flew around a small boy nearby Hinata noticed the angered bee's hive a katana impaled inside the structure

Hinata flared her chakra causing the insects to panic and disperse when they did the Hyuga heiress ran to the boys side he was young maybe four or five and he was covered in ugly red welts

Hinata pulled out a jar from her pouch and began to apply a thick salve onto the welts "you'll be all right I'm going to get you to a doctor"

"There is no need shinobi san" Hinata looked up to see a black haired figure wearing a blue kimono shirt over a turtle neck and pants Hinata took a step back the figures face was hidden behind a porcelain mask with a red title wave and the symbol of a shinobi village

Kirigakure no Sato the village hidden in the mist

Hinata's hand went to her headset but couldn't push the button it was frozen covered in ice Hinata looked to see ice spread from the ground and cover her feet

"I take it you are part of Kakashi of the Sharingan's reinforcements I shall deal with you in a moment first I shall deal with the boys wounds"

The masked figure knelt down beside the boy placing a hand over his chest pus and blood flew up from the boys welts along with the bee's stingers the figure then pulled out a salve of his own applying it to the boys wounds

The ninja picked up the boy placing him over his shoulder the figure then stepped towards Hinata putting a finger against her forehead

"Not to worry young Hyuga I don't plan to kill you unless I am ordered" he tapped her forehead Hinata's vision blurred and she fell into unconsciousness

Furuji Shizuka and Naruto were on the rooftop where Hinata had been keeping watch Naruto knelt down smelling the ground he looked away from the village "Hinata went that way"

"I didn't know you could track" Shizuka said to Naruto with a raised brow 'then again he was able to find Hinata san the last time she was captured I suppose I didn't think about it the first time'

Naruto didn't answer instead he leapt off Shizuka and Furuji followed after him red chakra began to flow off of Naruto's body Furuji noticed this and stopped on a tree

'Damn it Minato you just had to seal the fox into a genin with the shortest fuse I've ever seen'

Furuji was about to continue leaping off when he noticed mist forming over the bridge he cursed under his breath "seriously now" Furuji made a hand sign a clone popped up beside him "follow them"

The clone nodded and leapt off after his genin Furuji turned and headed towards the incomplete bridge

On said bridge Kakashi slid back a kunai in his hand and the eye that gave him his moniker was out on display shrouded in the mist he was unable to see his enemies but he could smell them

Zabuza had done well getting reinforcements the two shinobi he brought with him were powerful one was a woman with long curly black hair wearing a snow white uniform and a anbu mask with a red hook

The other a man with similar coloring probably related Kakashi thought wore a blue trench coat over chain mail with a wicked broad sword in his hand

Both were putting Kakashi through the ringer and this wasn't even counting the fake hunter ninja or Zabuza himself

Somewhere behind him Zabuza laughed "what's the matter Kakashi is the infamous Sharingan not good in groups or is cause you don't have the complete set" Zabuza jeered at him

Kakashi didn't respond the woman silently nodded to her comrade who nodded running at Kakashi with the broadsword held in front of his chest his other fist raised in the air

"Ice style ice breaking fist" the man roared swinging his fist Kakashi leapt up dodging the man's fist where Kakashi had been standing was now covered in ice

The minute Kakashi landed the man stood up and charged again slashing with his sword Kakashi parried with a kunai sending him flying back in time for a dozen more kunai to be shot out towards the man

The woman with the sword flew into action a sword made of ice forming in her hands she parried all the kunai covering them in ice

Furuji landed next to Kakashi with his kunai launchers in hand "Yo" he said Kakashi rolled his eyes "your late" he muttered

"Wrapping up some loose ends with my team speaking of which" Furuji aimed his launcher behind his head firing a kunai hearing the clang of metal against metal "where are yours"

"Had them retreat into the village with the client there's no way I'd be able to protect them and fight"

Furuji nodded throwing his launchers spinning into the air he weaved through a dozen hand signs "fire style scorching blaze jutsu" he called a dome of fire surrounded them evaporating the mist exposing Zabuza and the other two

Zabuza laughed dryly under his mask "just my luck with this mission Six shot Hanta a student of Jiraiya"

The two ninjas behind them took a step back "Also a teammate of Minato Namikaze I'm sure you remember him"

Zabuza laughed "this will be fun the bounty on the two of you and the pay from Gato this is the best job I've had in a while"

Furuji fired a shot hitting Zabuza in the shoulder

"what makes you think you'll live to collect Zabuza" Furuji said firing another kunai he unsealed his spear about to charge when his clones memories returned to him his eyes widened

"EVERYONE GET OFF THE BRIDGE" he yells

 _Flashback_

Naruto and Shizuka land in a small grove not too far from the bridge lying against a tree is Hinata Naruto and Shizuka run to their unconscious teammates side Shizuka puts her fingers at the base of her neck "she's alive just unconscious"

"indeed" Naruto and Shizuka look to see the hunter nin "I have not harmed her only incapacitated her to lure away reinforcements from the bridge as I was ordered"

Naruto growled "you kidnapped Hinata your going to pay" Naruto said baring his teeth his eyes turned red Shizuka stepped besides Naruto "calm down your only going to get yourself killed going in angry" Shizuka said "look at him"

"what about him" Naruto asked he didn't care about how the enemy looked he hurt his comrade he was going to rip him in half for that Shizuka sighed "his wrists are stiff which means he's balancing a weapon on his palm ready to throw it the moment you charge at him he's also sending chakra to his feet which he could use to anchor himself or use for a quicker get away if those physical clues aren't enough for you look at his mask the red coloring it belongs to Kiragakure's hunter nin division an elite assassination group which he either earned or picked off the real member"

the enemy nodded "impressive deduction's do you have some sort of dojutsu like you comrade" Shizuka shook tapped her ears "if you just tried to provoke me it didn't work I'm deaf and with your mask I can't read your lips" the enemy nodded taking his mask off "I actually was praising your mastery of deduction my name is Haku and I will keep my mask off as a courtesy"

Naruto charged forward throwing a punch 'he's fast' Haku thought bringing his forearm up to block the punch senbon needles flew up into his hand he stabbed them into Naruto's arm making Naruto howl in pain Shizuka threw a kunai Haku saw this out of the corner of his eye making a one handed hand sign

"Ice style Ice mirror" he called out a single mirror of ice formed between the kunai and Haku the kunai bounced off easily Haku's leg flew up into the air his knee colliding with the side of Naruto's face Haku landed breaking off into a run

Naruto got up wiping the blood off his face he glared at Haku before running Shizuka's eyes widened as he changed in a flash becoming a dark red wolf effortlessly bounding into the forest after Haku howling towards the land of water native

Hinata groaned Shizuka looked to see her and ran to her side at the same time Furuji landed in the clearing "sensei" Hinata asked shivering "the enemy has a kekkei genkai of their own" Furuji nodded "I noticed Hinata can you use your byakugan get an accurate assessment of the enemy" Hinata slowly stood up with Shizuka helping her

"Hai I will try" Hinata made a hand sign "byakugan" she called activating her clans kekkei genkai looking around her eyes widened "sensei your on the bridge and they're are bombs in the water below the bridge they look ready to detonate"

Furuji cursed and dispelled himself if that were the case the original needed to know and fast

 _end flashback_

"EVERYONE GET OFF THE BRIDGE" he yells Furuji runs towards Kakashi just as the bombs in the water detonate the explosions rip apart the giant concrete support beams the ocean waves lift sections of the bridge up only for them to crash down causing even more destruction in the end a ruined bridge stands in the water

on the coastline Tazuna falls to his knee "my village my people our hope" he bangs his fist against the ground "damn you damn you damn you to the darkest most hellish pit in the underworld GATO" Tazuna yells to the heavens tears falling from his eyes

Haku continues to run when he hears a great explosion in the distance he looks to see the bridge his master and clansmen fighting on is torn apart by the ocean currents and explosions "Zabuza Sama" Haku cries about to leap into action when a dark red wolf tackles into him Haku crosses his arms pushing them up against the wolfs neck keeping the beasts snapping jaws away from his neck Haku looks up into the blue eyes of the wolf

wait blue eyes just like the blonde boy from Konoha what was his name it was a ramen topping menma no no Naruto it was Naruto

"Naruto San I know we are enemies but you must control yourself look the bridge is in ruins our sensei's are there they could need help I understand you want vengeance for your friend but think you are a shinobi your comrades are in danger" the wild biting stopped the wolf stepped back

"com-grr-rad-grr-s" the wolf growled out before it began to change turning back into Naruto rubbing his head he looks towards the bridge and his eyes widen "Furuji Sensei" he turns running towards the bridge Haku gets up running there as well

on the ruined bridge two domes stand one made of shining crystal like ice the other appears to be made of grey spotted fur the furry dome uncurls showing itself to be a Lynx the size of a SUV wearing grey armor on it's forelegs Furuji looked up at the cat "thanks you can head on home" the Lynx nods and vanishes in a poof of smoke

the ice dome also shatters inside is Zabuza and the woman the woman looks around "Rahyo Rahyo where are you" she calls out Zabuza looks to see a trail of ice starting around their feet going towards a blood splattered around a pile of crushed rubble Zabuza lifts his sword and begins to hack apart the rubble slashing through with a demonic ferocity

he takes a step away seeing their dead comrade with a crushed arm his eyes looking towards where the dome had been Zabuza kneels down bowing his head "thanks Rahyo if we end up in the same place I owe you a drink"

besides him his other comrade Kahyo stepped towards Rahyo's body she looked up at Kakashi and Furuji leaking killing intent so fierce it would give genins a heart attack "you dogs you were going to lose so you use suicide attacks"

Furuji tries to stand but falls to his knees "you think I did this your job was to remove the bridge builder who but you would benefit from this" the jonin's eyes widen they knew exactly who was behind this atrocity who benefitted from such pointless destruction Gato

speak of the devil the corrupt bridge builder appeared flanked by an army of thugs and hired guns he frowned seeing so many shinobi had survived his attack "what the hell is this I spent good money on those bombs and they only got one man oh well" Gato snapped his fingers "more fun for my boys here huh four almost dead ninja against a hundred fresh men are you ready men"

they all cheered until ice began to appear an icy wind appeared "you think your going to get away with this Gato" Haku cursed ice formed in his hands "I warned you threaten Zabuza and I would kill you with my bare hands" Haku said "and I'm not alone"

"Pack clone jutsu" clouds of smoke appeared three on each side Naruto's appeared surrounding the thugs "I'm not the smartest guy around but you see" the original Naruto appeared besides Haku a kunai in his hand "I'm really grateful to you bastards I have something to vent all this aggression on" Naruto yelled charging with Haku the clones leapt into the battle with howls

Kakashi and Zabuza looked at the two young boys working together almost flawlessly Haku's skills and precise strikes combined with Naruto's near unlimited supply of clones and wild attacks

Furuji lifted his kunai launchers shooting a thug about to stab Haku in the back Kahyo threw a chakram made of ice beheading a two samurai who were about to slash Naruto

but the jonin were exhausted and there were simply too many for the two to fight on their own Gato grinned he knew the battle was going to end in his favor when the sound of a horn echoed across the battlefield everyone stopped looking behind Gato to see half a dozen old men wearing blue samurai armor with black underclothes two at the end holding banners for the wave guard

"call on the navy call on the ranks summon the archers bring out your tanks from the coast of Hanzo call on the gulls and don't forget the loyal territorials whose digging in here who will defend the land of waves no matter what they send whose standing guard in their own front yard the soldiers of the wave guard that's who the soldiers of the wave guard" the samurai were singing as they marched

"well we wrote the stories of the old brigades we know the glories of yesterdays parades whose standing firm in their own front yards the soldiers of the old wave guard that's who the soldiers of the old wave guard" they said surrounding the entrance to the bridge

Eiji the old samurai master stepped forward "wave guard attack" they all drew their swords and attacked Gato never stood a chance after that

it took another month but with blood sweat and the lives of thousands of Naruto's clones the bridge had been restored to it's former glory even better it was complete now the six Konoha genin looked to the old enemies from the mist and their new friends from the wave guard standing together along with the bridge builder Tazuna and everyone from the village

"so" Naruto said "you sure you don't want to come to Konoha" Haku nodded "thank you for the offer Naruto san but the land of waves seems to be better the wave guard needs new blood after all"

Eiji scoffed "no idea what you mean" before he held out his hand Shizuka took it "thank you miss Senju for giving this old man a good kick in the pants" Shizuka nodded

a little boy broke through the crowd Hinata almost didn't recognize him at first but it was the boy she helped "hi I'm Hakuhyo" Hinata nodded kneeling down to his level "nice to meet you Hakuhyo kun I'm Hinata"

Hakuhyo grinned "thanks a bunch Oneechan come back and visit I'm gonna be a big strong ninja like mama and cousin Haku and mister mummy" 'mister mummy' glared down at the kid debating whether he could outrun Kahyo if he cut him in half with the executioners sword

Hinata grinned "it's a promise" the six konoha ninja's walked across the bridge returning home all the while Tazuna scratched his chin "I got it the perfect name for the perfect bridge"

the Ha ya misuto bridge the bridge of mist and leaves

and that is the chapter hope you all enjoyed everybody ja ne


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone 61394 here with the next chapter of Jinchuriki under the full moon I won't hear any complaints as we sit back relax and watch the next part in the story of Naruto Awayoru unfold

Jinchuriki under the full moon

In his office Hiruzen looked up at the night sky it had been two months since young Naruto had become a genin in service of Konoha

It had also been two months since he killed a member of the land of fire werewolf pack more specifically Kin the son of the Packs Alpha Honoita

Hiruzen looked at the full moon in the sky currently the heavenly orb was the color of the Sharingan "a blood moon if the alpha council is meeting it will be tonight" Hiruzen said with a hint of worry in his voice

Worry for what could become of his beloved village if the five packs were to declare war upon it

Away from the village team six was relaxing in a public hot spring after a hard mission "man my back is killing me" Kiba said stretching his back his bones popped Akamaru lounging besides him

"indeed a lot of buildings were damaged in the recent storm we've completed a great deal of work in the time the villagers requested of us" Shino said even while sitting in the warm waters of the hot spring and at night the Aburames sunglasses remained on

Kiba looked to the changing rooms where their third teammate was still inside "hey Tobio hurry up the water's awesome" in response there was a loud crashing sound Kiba frowned he and Akamaru stood up heading inside

Shino looked ready to stand up too when across from him a pole was slid into the water "lightning style earth flash" was said before lighting surged through the water Shino fell back into the water

Kiba walked into the changing room finding it a mess with towels and a bench knocked over "oi Tobio" Kiba called out walking around the bench "some ninja you are if you tripped- Kiba's words died in his mouth

Tobio lied cold on the floor a sword sticking out of his bare chest the handle soaked in blood Tobio's face frozen in horror for all eternity Kiba took a step back bumping into someone he turned around to see his eyes widened in surprise

Sakura

No this wasn't Sakura but she definitely looked like his old classmate

She had long pink hair like Sakura's but hers was longer going to her waist and was thick and wavy unlike Sakura's which was straight and went to her neck at the most

She wore a red silk dress with a flowing skirt that went to her ankles with a white pressed collar with tights and black close toed shoes the sheath for a katana was on her left shoulder blade with a sheathed sword on her right

Her green eyes shined like emeralds as she watched Kiba "hi how are you"

Kiba growled "are you responsible did you kill Tobio" the girl turned her head looking past Kiba to Tobio's corpse "Tobio is that his name oops I'm silly guess I forgot" she said with a giggle

"But then again why would I need to remember the name of a silly human" the girl said with the same tone

Kiba growled leaping at the girl "damn you fang over fang" he and Akamaru spun rapidly towards the girl the girl closed her eyes turning to the side while Kiba and Akamaru passed by

Kiba and Akamaru stopped spinning landing with their backs to the wall the girl turned to look at them

"aw I thought you would play with me some more" Kiba wondered what she meant before he saw her unsheathed sword the blade dripped with blood Kiba looked down at his chest there was a long slash Kiba gasped falling to his knees blood shot out of his mouth and he fell to the ground dead

The girl pouted sheathing her sword "at least the lady played with me for a little bit" she said walking out of the hot springs where two others were waiting for her

One had ash colored skin and black hair that spiked along the side of his head he wore black baggy pants with a sleeveless high collared top and a purple sash a pole in his hands

The other has a healthier complexion and blue hair wearing a white jacket with lined with grey fur blue pants and a kunai holster on each hip "I take it you had your fun" he asked the girl

The girl nodded with a smile "uh huh come on let's go home I'm sleepy"

the grey skinned one stood up "we can't return home yet Shio Sama" he said the girl pouted "why not we got the silly humans who killed Ero Aniki didn't we Mangetsu" she said looking to her blue haired comrade

"I'm afraid Shingetsu is correct your father's orders were quite clear Shio Sama we have to finish the job"

The girl sighed putting her swords away her green eyes hardened turning yellow "find then let's get going" she said with a cold tone unlike how she was talking mere moments ago

"as you wish Shio Sama" Mangetsu and Shingetsu said standing up following Shio away from the hot springs

Naruto laid back on his perch in the tree breathing in the fresh air it was nice to be home he thought rolling over he landed on his feet and began walking through the village towards Ichiraku's

"Awayoru san" Shizuka called Naruto turned to see his teammate running towards him "hey Shizuka what's up"

Shizuka gave Naruto a sealed envelope "the Hokage wants to see us in his office he says it's important Hinata san's already there" Naruto took the envelope and nodded running with Shizuka

So much for a peaceful day doing nothing when Naruto arrived at the Hokage's office he saw there with him were Hinata but squad's eight and ten too

"hey what's going on" Hiruzen blew some smoke from his pipe "good you are all here the three squads here have been selected for a momentous honor to represent the land of fire at the Daimyo's palace"

Everyone's eyes widened the **DAIMYO** the ruler of the land of fire the man who was equal to the Hokage in political power that Daimyo and they were going to his palace

"Awesome the Daimyo must want to make me your successor right old man and all these guys my personal guard" Naruto said with a grin the Hokage shook his head

"not exactly Naruto Kun you see once at the beginning of the new year the Daimyo and the feudal lords of those allied with the land of fire come together to discuss various deals to entertain themselves the daimyos put together a tournament to go along with the meetings"

Shikamaru sighed "and we were selected to represent our daimyo and Konoha" he said "how troublesome"

Hiruzen laughed "a way to put it yes the Daimyos are quite the competitive bunch and outside the biannual Chunin exams this tournament is an excellent way to drum up business so I expect the best from all of you"

Naruto nodded "you can count on us old man we'll bring back the gold" Shizuka sighed "Hokage Sama never said they give gold medals at this"

"they do" Hiruzen pointed out

Naruto grinned sticking his tongue out at Shizuka "be ready to depart in three days for the capital best of luck to you all" Hiruzen said dismissing the genin they nodded and left

Hiruzen frowned "you didn't tell them" Hiruzen turned from the corner stepped Jiraiya the legendary sannin and spymaster of Konoha "what happened to their classmates"

"All the better to get them out of Konoha while I deal with Honoita" Hiruzen said Jiraiya sighed "right now the land of fire pack is on the border with the land of rivers" Hiruzen nodded

"Watch over them Jiraiya the next generation of Konoha is our most precious resource especially Naruto"

Jiraiya shrugged "all I see is he's got Kushina's mouth and Minato's looks but don't worry sensei I'll watch him it's my job as his godfather after all"

And that's all folks for now I'm sure you were all expecting the Chunin exams right well I decided to change that to something new the Chunin exams have been done to death with plenty of actual death

This will be something different and I hope you enjoy ja ne


	14. Chapter 14

Hi under the full moon fans 61394 here with an update of Jinchuriki under the full moon has been almost a year since the last update

Yes yes it has do I have an excuse no not really so instead I'll just ask for the usual faves follows and reviews oh and that you enjoy the chapter of course

Jinchuriki under the full moon

 _Previously on Jinchuriki under the full moon this happened "All the better to get them out of Konoha while I deal with Honoita" Hiruzen said Jiraiya sighed "right now the land of fire pack is on the border with the land of rivers" Hiruzen nodded_

 _"Watch over them Jiraiya the next generation of Konoha is our most precious resource especially Naruto"_

 _Jiraiya shrugged "all I see is he's got Kushina's mouth and Minato's looks but don't worry sensei I'll watch him it's my job as his godfather after all"_

Naruto double checked his supplies kunai shuriken scrolls instant ramen packs fuma shuriken emergency instant ramen packs Naruto put on his orange and black coat and adjusted the headband around his forehead Naruto grinned looking at himself in the mirror

"Look out Daimyo Sama because Naruto Awayoru is gonna blow you away" Naruto said with a grin

"Yes you will my cub" Tsume said walking into the room she hugged him from behind kissing him on the head Naruto struggled embarrassedly "oh mom gross your embarrassing me"

"How am I embarrassing you" Tsume said with a grin on her face hugging him tighter "we're the only ones here" Tsume said giving Naruto one last hug "good luck Naruto you'll do wonderful"

Naruto smiled "thanks mom"

Naruto leapt down landing at the gates he walked over to his team he also saw Sasuke's and Shikamaru's squads were also there Naruto walked over to his team "you're the last to arrive Awayoru" Shizuka pointed out "what kept you"

Naruto grinned sheepishly "sorry Shizuka guess I lost track of time" the Senju girl shook her head muttering something that might have been baka under her breath

"All right you two that's enough" Furuji said "now that everyone's here we'll be heading to the Capitol" Furuji said "remember just because this isn't a mission doesn't mean you shouldn't keep your guard up is that clear"

"Hai sensei" Hinata Naruto and Shizuka said in unison Furuji grinned "right then let's go" the group of genin and their sensei's left Konoha en route to the capitol

"So that's him" Shio said standing on a tree branch in a branch above her stood Shingetsu and Mangetsu "the one who killed Ero Aniki" Shio said "can we kill him now"

"Not yet Shio sama" Mangetsu said "he will meet his end when the time is right" Shio pouted but nodded "well let's go" Shio leapt off into the trees

"Hai Shio Sama" Mangetsu and Shingetsu said before Mangetsu and Shingetsu leap off after her

After travelling all day the Konoha ninja's stopped at an inn Naruto sat on the window edge looking at the full moon usually when the full moon was out Naruto would run in his wolf form with his mother in the woods

Naruto could feel his instincts wanting to take over but he held firm like Furuji sensei constantly told him Hinata Chan and Shizuka that he should always be careful when outside of the village

Naruto was about to head back into the room and dig into his ramen stash when he caught a strange scent

A werewolfs scent

Naruto leapt down he could feel his body changing landing on all fours in his werewolf form his dark red shined under the full moons light Naruto ran into the forest following the scent of the other werewolf

Naruto followed the scent to a clearing of trees Naruto frowned not seeing any sign of another werewolf he was sure the scent was coming from here all Naruto could see was a flash of silver before a kunai came flying from the trees Naruto leapt out of the way changing into his human form

"what the heck" Naruto thought dodging another kunai sparks flew across the grass "lightning style earth flash" electricity sparked across the grass towards Naruto electrifying him before the blonde jinchuriki vanished in a poof of smoke

Mangetsu and Shingetsu landed in the clearing "where is he" Mangetsu said before Shingetsu could answer a trio of Narutos burst out of the ground Shingetsu in the face one of the Naruto's moved to punch Mangetsu in the face

Mangetsu grabbed the fist throwing his arm up he slammed Naruto into the ground where he vanished in poof of smoke

"Mangetsu behind you" Shingetsu said drawing two kunai he threw them past Mangetsu's head at Naruto Naruto blocked the two with a pair of his own before he tossed it at Shingetsu

Shingetsu grabbed the kunai his eyes widened seeing there was a lit paper tag at the end "crap" he said as the kunai exploded filling the clearing with smoke when the smoke cleared Naruto had vanished

"Shingetsu are you all right" Mangetsu asked Shingetsu nodded "I'm fine where's the rouge werewolf"

Mangetsu frowned "I lost track of him in the explosion he must have retreated back to the Konoha jonin should we pursue"

Shingetsu shook his head "no we'll return to Shio Sama and report what we've learned but one things for sure we won't underestimate him again" Shingetsu and Mangetsu transformed into a silver and dark grew wolf and vanished into the woods unaware that Naruto was in the trees above

"Whose Shio" Naruto thought heading back to the hotel "and what does she want with me"

And that's the chapter now as I'm writing this it's 11:56 on the twenty eighth I had a bit of writers block but I didn't give up and I finished remember to fave follow and review and I'll see you next time on Jinchuriki under the full moon


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone has everyone adjusted to daylight savings time yet I know I have because it's time for another chapter of Jinchuriki under the full moon

As always remember faves follows and reviews are appreciated and wanted

Jinchuriki under the full moon

 _Previously on Jinchuriki under the full moon this happened "Shingetsu are you all right" Mangetsu asked Shingetsu nodded "I'm fine where's the rouge werewolf"_

 _Mangetsu frowned "I lost track of him in the explosion he must have retreated back to the Konoha jonin should we pursue"_

 _Shingetsu shook his head "no we'll return to Shio Sama and report what we've learned but one things for sure we won't underestimate him again" Shingetsu and Mangetsu transformed into a silver and dark grew wolf and vanished into the woods unaware that Naruto was in the trees above_

" _Whose Shio" Naruto thought heading back to the hotel "and what does she want with me"_

The next day Naruto and the other genin were gathered in an elaborate garden filled with exotic plants rare animals and statues that were worth the equivalent of a dozen S rank missions

Looking up Naruto saw the Daimyo three men in silk kimonos and headdresses were lounging in chairs fanning themselves while surrounded by their jonin sensei

Naruto tapped his foot agitatedly they'd been standing here for nearly twenty minutes "come on already let's get things started" Naruto said impatiently from her position behind her Shizuka kicked his ankle "ow" Naruto muttered

"will you be patient the daimyo will begin the event when they decide to begin it" the Senju girl scolded him "so stop acting like a toddler and be patient"

Naruto muttered under his breath and Shizuka kicked him again "ow" Naruto said turning to him "I didn't say anything"

"I could see your jaw move I'm deaf Awayoru not blind" Shizuka reminded him "now stand patiently and behave or I'll show you what my oil style can do to you"

"If you can catch me and my pack clones first" Naruto countered Shizuka smirked "stay still and you won't have to see how big of a hole I can leave you in"

Hinata giggled at her teammates antics despite how violent their threats sounded Hinata knew they were simply talking to pass the time which even for the patient heiress of the Hyuga clan was starting to take a while

Finally the Daimyo rose from his chair and stepped forward to face the gathered genin below

"Took the old fart long enough" Naruto muttered and Shizuka kicked him again "be more respectful to the Daimyo" she whispered

The Daimyo cleared his throat and let out a deep breath "good afternoon mighty shinobi" he said in a deep commanding voice befitting for a Daimyo

"Today we have gathered to witness the power of our nations and our shinobi from the land of Wind Suna"

Two teams of shinobi wearing the hourglass shaped symbol of Sunagakure bowed their heads

"From the land of Waterfalls Taki"

From Taki there was only one group but there was something about them that made Naruto feel uneasy there were two boys wearing dark blue body suits with cloth masks over their faces and a pink haired girl who kind of looked like Sakura wearing the Takigakure headband around her neck with a pink and black dress

"And finally from our own land of Fire Konoha"

The three teams from Konoha all looked to each other and nodded before focusing back on the Daimyo who was continuing his speech

"The contest we hold which has been a tradition since the time of the second great shinobi war will be divided into two events the first event will cut down the competitors to only four squads who will use their ninjutsu to compete for honor and glory" the daimyo said clapping his hands

"The first event will begin in one hour take that time to prepare yourself for what will come

Shinobi of Konohagakure Sunagakure and Takigakure good luck to you all and may the odds be ever in your favor"

Far from the capitol of the land of fire and the palace of the Daimyo a small village of tents was based around a river stepping out of the largest tent in the center was the leader of the land of fire werewolf pack Honoita

He walked through the camp men and women bowing their heads to him and greeting him with "alpha" before continuing with what they were doing

A little girl ran up to Honoita offering him a single flower Honoita knelt down taking the flower he put behind his ear like a pen "thank you sweetie" he said making the girl smile before she ran off

Honoita stood up and continued walking towards the river using his chakra he walked across the river to the other side he stopped in a clearing far from the camp

"How long do you plan to stay hidden Hiruzen" Honoita asked before Sarutobi descended from the trees behind Honoita wearing his armor Sarutobi sighed rising to his feet "I'm sorry it has come to this Honoita"

Honoita turned flexing his muscles blue chakra visibly flowed through the veins underneath his skin as his nails turned into razor sharp claws

"Yet you knew it would come to this when your shinobi murdered **my son** " Honoita snarled at the end

"He wasn't perfect Hiruzen he had his faults but you're a father too you understand what a man will do to protect his family"

Hiruzen nodded "your right Honoita I do know what a man will do to protect his family I also know the pain of outliving your child it is unbearable"

Honoita nodded "it is" he said "as a last favor to you my old friend I'll relieve you of that pain" Honoita brought his hands forward and rushed through a series of hand signs

"Fire style saphire flame bomb" Honoita shouted cocking his head back he filled his lungs with air before throwing his head forward releasing a stream of royal blue fire at Sarutobi

Sarutobi made the ram hand sign "Earth Style earth wall jutsu" he called out a wall of earth rose up shielding Sarutobi from the flames Sarutobi made a second series of hand signs

"Earth style earth dragon bullet fire style phoenix flower jutsu" Sarutobi called a dragon's head made of mud rose up opening it's mouth it released a series of mud bullets Sarutobi simultaneously breathed fire catching the bullets on fire

Honoita flipped back through the air dodging the first wave of flaming mud comets but the second wave hit him head on covering his body in flames

Sarutobi watched as the flames dissipated into nothing he leaped back as Honoita pounced from the trees swinging his claws at Sarutobi the aged Hokage parried the claws with the arm guards on his left hand pushing Honoita back the alpha landing on all fours

Honoita rose up the sounds of bones audibly cracking as he stood "what's the matter Hiruzen getting tired in your old age"

Sarutobi laughed "I could say the same to you we used to be able to warm up for much longer during the war"

Honoita nodded "I think the warm up is over wouldn't you say" Sarutobi nodded as the two began weaving through hand signs the real battle had just begun

And that's the chapter how'd you like it the contest of the Daimyos has begun but more importantly so has a fight between a Hokage and a WEREWOLF

Tell me what you thought so far remember to review fave and follow and see you next time Ja ne


End file.
